


【海棠摇曳之地】

by TangSheng_1210



Category: gl - Fandom, 百合向
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangSheng_1210/pseuds/TangSheng_1210
Summary: 又名《玉棠春》我还未曾见过那些朦胧而摇曳的美好是娇柔 是妩媚 是秋水星河一切都幻化做你那般美好模样





	1. 玉棠春 01

贺祁来的时候我刚刚洗过澡，烫成微微小卷的半长发及肩披散着，水汽儿还没散尽。

她很少这个时候过来，但是每次过来，这个时间十有八九是和丈夫吵架闹到一时间不可收场的地步。她从不需要我宽慰她。只是需要到我这里避一避，有人能安安静静的陪着她。

夜里九点，屋外暴雨，屋子里氤氲的橘色灯光把气氛渲染的迷离又欲说还休。一场梦。

我从斜开的窗边回头，抬眼见她略显粗暴的脱掉沾染了湿气的黑色西装外套，然后信手解开了白色衬衣的两颗扣子，露出性感漂亮的锁骨。鸦色的长发染了雨意，潋滟着绸缎般的光泽，丝丝缕缕勾缠着修长的脖颈，如同妖冶的花纹，从锁骨蔓延进微敞的领口，消失在了暗处，显得朦胧而隐秘。一时间有点恍惚，不知道是这夜色太浓稠还是指间明灭的烟气迷了眼睛。

转回头，继续看着窗外如注的暴雨在夜幕里弥散成缠绵雾气，思路也同着雨水散了开去。微微出神。

片刻后，我听见她在我背后长长的叹了口气又小声的讲了句脏话，然后显然放松的脚步声从身后响起，在几个呼吸后感受到自己被拥进一个微微湿润又带着炽热的怀抱里。

掌心微凉，一双骨节分明且灵巧的手从纯白的棉质睡裙外沿着圆润的大腿…抚过紧实的腰际…最后落在丰腴胸前的柔软上轻轻的揉捏着，引得皮肤泛起小小的颤栗…

她略沉的呼吸从我湿漉的发顶一路缱绻而撩人的向下直到我的耳际。“对个火。”我听着她刻意压低了声音小声在我耳边咕哝，但语气仍显得强硬而霸道，显见得还带了火气。

微微侧转身，任由她的手不安分的在身体上游走，我把自己指间半颗明灭的烟凑到唇边轻轻吸了一口，就着她对过来的夹烟的手把对方那一整支的烟引燃。呼吸间，有细碎的亲吻裹杂着缭绕升起的烟草味道细密的落在脖颈间。棉质睡裙宽松而柔软，牵扯中由领口袒露出大片白净细腻的肌肤。亲吻变成了诱惑的玫瑰色。

雨水的潮意被风裹挟着从窗纱里透进来，雨渐渐的停了。两颗烟头熄灭在窗台小巧的琥珀色琉璃烟缸里，沉静的夜，雨声渐歇之后一点点清凉的月色溢出来，琉璃烟缸荡漾起好看的光泽，一缕烟气的余韵轻轻地在上方舒卷着，像带着欲色的撩拨。

绵长而湿热的吻结束在贺祁终于松开按在我头后的手的瞬间。一点点没来得及咽下的津液落在被吮的微肿的唇上、情欲潮红的面色、还在紊乱的呼吸、搭在她锻炼得当、线条分明的上臂的白嫩双手，指尖都还带着轻轻地颤抖……满情满景都昭示着：海棠春醉。

“姐姐，你美的不像话。”她促狭的看着我，笑眼微眯，带着一腔诚挚和三分狡黠，我只见到她蜜色瞳仁里那一个被她撩弄起情欲的我。忽然间有点慌了神，想要推拒。

“给我。”她俯身逼近，额头抵着额头，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，她的舌尖天真又恶作剧般的轻轻舔了一下我还湿润着微张着喘息的唇，沉稳而磁性的声音里满是诱惑，如同伊甸园里那条罪恶的黑蛇。我知道我拒绝不了。贺祁生的很美，美的攻城略地，带着野性和肆意，她发起的攻势没有猎物能逃得过。那双眸子眼神清亮，似亿万星河皆汇聚于此。而话是陈述，也是命令。我被牢牢禁锢在了炙热的怀抱里，无处闪躲。

被簇拥着倾倒在临窗的宽大布艺沙发上。我素来不喜睡床，因此家里挑选的沙发首要便是舒适好睡且要略宽敞。

她覆身上来，细碎的吻不断地落下来，额头、唇畔、面颊、颈间、胸前……带着诱惑，带着渴望，落在皮肤上的时候，都化作了柔情蜜意，温柔的如同上好的琼浆，直教人生生溺死其中。贺祁的技术一向很好，甚至说，愈发的精进了。

夜色已然深了。

窗外绵绵雨水已停，夜色是诡谲的雾紫混了不甚明朗的酡红色，月光微凉和夜色勾勾缠缠的像是在欲望里撕扯。

一丝凉意顺着窗纱漫进来，一缕一寸的舔上睡裙下光洁的小腿，惹的人泛起一阵似欢愉似不安的战栗。睡裙遮掩着美好的胴体，除此之外再无一物。

贺祁的手顺着脚踝一毫一寸的向上抚过，所过之处，皆燃情。发丝已经渐渐干了，沐浴露留下的淡淡茉莉混合着白茶的芬芳伴随着被欲望撩弄升高的体温逐渐弥散开去，融合着贺祁身上略清冷的雪杉松木的气息，满室春情。

湿热而缠绵的吻，水光流转的动情的眼，勾缠着她墨色发丝的小手和她探进睡裙下作乱的灵巧的指尖……欲望几乎要把人逼疯。是被玫瑰藤蔓缚住的孽缘。

睡裙领口的扣子被解开了几颗，浑圆饱满的胸脯欲遮还掩，斑斑点点的吻痕和微微的水色描画着难以言说的风情诱惑，贺祁埋首在一片玉色的肌肤里，饱尝香气和柔软。而下摆则被堪堪推到大腿的一半，睡裙遮掩下的手在形状美好的腰臀间游走，并向着那处隐秘之地试探和进发，不多时便有腻人的水声断续的小声响起。在这寂静室内，鸣虫皆无的雨后深夜，除了纠缠的喘息，嗞叽的水声便是徒添了一抹难言的勾引。

“啊……嗯…哈…”，难耐的呻吟强加抑制还是支离破碎的飘出了口，因情欲而失神的眼水色滟滟。在欲海里迷失，头脑中片刻的空白。只是吻和一双灵巧的手，却转眼被推上了极乐之巅，是快乐，也是难言的羞耻。成为欲望的傀儡，被掌控，被操纵，被驱使…

高潮过后的余韵里，满身懒倦却餍足。羞愧的捂脸，耳畔却分明的听见恶魔诱惑的低语在耳边响起，宣布盛宴开始的致辞：“姐姐，夜还长呢。我还有好多新花样慢慢地现给你看呐……”

……

第二天醒来的时候，已然是近中午了。人早就走了，只留下屋子里微微的余韵，暧昧的诉说着昨夜的故事。

雨过天晴，窗外干净清透的空气像莽撞的少年一头闯进屋子，冲淡了昨夜散落一地的春意。

我慢慢的回过神来，思索着这段持续了近两年的混乱关系，然后走进浴室彻头彻尾给自己洗了个澡。

香烟的味道混合着雨水洗刷土地的气息，风从浴室微微敞开的门的缝隙里吹进来，吹过赤裸的皮肤，带着黑蛇一样的冰凉和湿意，肌肤皱起一层细密的颗粒，指间的烟最后跳跃的一丝暧昧红色在瞬息湮灭……

空荡荡的屋子里只剩下一地寂寥。透着无声的落寞。似乎欢爱的情景还在眼前，历历在目，一切清晰的仿如昨日。

此刻，终于都散了，都散了……

打点好该带的东西，反复确认没有遗漏和多带走的。把最后一张给贺祁的便签用桌上的花瓶压好一角。

出门，落锁。

“就这样结束吧，放过你，也放过我。这世间光怪陆离的事情太多，我们都累了，那就好好说一句“别过”，轻轻再见吧。  
—— 棠卿 落笔”


	2. 玉棠春 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼此伤害 痛苦 纠葛撕扯
> 
> 被打碎的镜子凝固黑红的血液  
试图回到原点
> 
> 在一切开始的地方  
奏起终章

三天后，贺祁隐约意识到不对劲再回到棠卿家的时候，对方的气息已经散尽了。屋子里空落落的，窗子紧闭着，一时间空气有些窒闷。

就说不对劲。三天里她一个消息也没给自己发，按往常，第二天怎么都会发个消息过来，说几句体贴的话来给自己宽心……贺祁觉得心里一下子憋闷起来。愣愣的盯着手机上发给棠卿的那句【你在哪儿？】出了神。

贺祁的反应，我大概能猜得到。豢养的好好的猎物乘人不备偷偷跑了，做主子的自然满心的不愉，可是并不害怕，也不恐慌。我不是傻子，只会让对方予取予求，这场混乱里，自己也不过是个趁浑裹乱的人。一场游戏里陪着主家闹的那一个罢了。偏戏做的太真，倒让对方误会了自己全然驯服，呵。弯弯嘴角，眉眼的笑意却并没深入。还真是天真。

也没跑太远，不过是兜兜转转的又回到了曾经两人一起出逃的小县城。两年时间过的飞快，风云万息的变化里，只有这座小城似乎还是原来的样子。猛烈的光透过树荫刺下来，一地明晃晃的光，映的人眼睛微微酸胀。

拖着不大的行李，找了家租房中介，表明了自己的租房需求。赶巧的是，确有一家各方条件都十分合适的房源。三天旅途下来，已经懒得再折腾的我在中介的陪同下直接去看了房子。挑高的格局，做成了温馨小巧的loft，阳光通透，通风也不错，米黄色的楼梯，简约的白色和浅木纹的装潢，日常的家具电器看着倒也有八九成新。

“看着还可以，那水电网络这些等下都试一下吧，如果可以我想今天就直接签一下租房合同。”我挂着客套的笑，看起来倒是有几分乖巧又礼貌的样子。“行啊姐，其实您看的这套实在是赶得巧，房主上午刚把房源挂给我，这不就正好合了您的眼缘。啊，您放心，这都是刚打扫完了的，房东是个实在人，挺好说话的。这套房子才头回出租，人家也寻思找个干净爱房子的租户。”中介小哥在一边笑的殷勤，“不过吧，就有一点，这套房子的价格也是稍微贵一点儿，您看您这边儿…”。想着账户里的存款，不在意的摆摆手，“价钱可以接受，能住的舒服是最好的。”纵然现下算是落跑也不想委屈了自己。伸手扫了下柜子的台面，确实也没什么灰尘。“哎，那行，我联系下房主，下午咱们约个时间把合同签了，您也能尽快入住。”中介摸出手机，麻利的闪身出去打电话。

过来签合同的是房东的媳妇儿，反正两口子的事儿，差别不大。只是…我抬眼打量着眼前的房东太太，总觉得似曾相识，面熟的紧。一时间倒想不出究竟是在哪儿见过的，索性也就不再细思量。签完合同，中介和房东太太打了声招呼，前后脚的离开了。巡视了一圈房间，慢慢收拾着自己的行李，暂时就在这里落脚吧…

到底是租住的房子，住起来总有些零零散散不适应的地方。房子虽然是暂租的可毕竟日子还是自己过，想起签合同时提过一嘴的租房改造的事儿，想了想还是给房东太太打了个电话。“嗯，想跟您说一下房子软装的事儿，签合同的时候和您也提过，当时就只留了您的电话……啊…我想着跟您说一声…就添点装饰和摆设，其他也不大改。”仔细听着对方的回复， “那行，一会儿房东大哥过来看看…到时候再商量吧。嗯，好，再见。”挂了电话，简单规整一下屋子，等着一会儿过来谈软装事项的房东。打电话的时候，房东太太说自己没时间，喊了她老公一会儿过来看看。住进来到现在也有十几天了，手续都是房东太太办的，也没见过正主房东，算起来今天还是第一次和正主打照面。

……

晴朗的六月夏日，午后三点的阳光闪亮着却并不刺人，狂狼的热劲儿稍稍退了些许。久别重逢，倒是真的没料到有天自己也会惊讶于世界如此之小。房东正主宋思明，两年前还是贺祁的地下情人，现在就端着冰美式在我面前慢慢的品着，脸上带着暧昧又玩味的笑。190+的身高，略显野性的五官，干练的精英搭配，再配上那一脸的皮笑肉不笑，临着马路的露天咖啡座遮阳伞下光影斑驳间倒真有几分浪荡贵公子的意思，街边来往的小姑娘们有不少偷偷打量过来的眼神。我静静地看着眼前的冰柠檬水，一时间没想好怎么开口。

“出去逍遥快活了两年，现在回来…闹掰了？”宋思明喝着咖啡，打量着对面的人，慢慢悠悠的开口。两年晃过，圆脸儿天生的幼龄感在对面人的身上体现的越发明显，谁又能想得到她比自己还要大上三岁呢，一脸天真的样子带着书卷气，不谙世事的模样，看起来分明是张高中生的脸。贺祁有着美好的蜜色肌肤，175的高挑身姿，眉眼锋利带着明艳的美，绝对是人们口中尤物那一挂的。棠卿则完全不同，158小小一只，白嫩细腻的肌肤，圆脸盘儿，五官柔和秀气，整个人带着一股子墨香气儿，妥妥的是耐看型的那类。他看着眼前的人，突然间觉得自己多了几缕绮丽的念头……似乎，也不错。

“哪儿啊，一个地方呆烦了，出来散散心。”我轻轻呡了口沁凉的柠檬水，随口敷衍着，语气不甚真诚，“你别想着去打小报告，原也不知道房子是你家的，冤家路窄…”。宋思明挑一挑眉，“唷，咱俩……冤家？”话里尽是明目张胆的调戏，带着那一脸的流氓笑，十足十的没个正经。“你少来拿我扯皮，你和贺祁那点儿破事儿我懒得搅和。”顿了顿，擦着沾了凉意的手指尖，抬眼瞧着他淡淡地说道，“你那一肚子想法都收起来吧，回头被你那醋缸老婆知道了没你的好。”

提起家里的河东狮，宋思明登时一脸恹恹。虽说老婆是自己追了六七年才追到手的，可到底过起日子来开门七件事个儿顶个儿的消磨，时间日久，早耗净了一腔的浓情蜜意。加上在贺祁那里开了荤，再看自家媳妇儿就总带点家花没有野花香的意思，虽说面上不显，心里却总有盘算。房东太太不是没怀疑过他在外偷吃，可宋思明能说会哄，又瞒的滴水不漏，她总也没有证据。时间一长，她索性由着他去，只要不弄到明面来她也不多去过问，只是把家里的财政大权揽到了自己身上。宋思明只能斗智斗勇的藏小金库。至于离婚？他算是入赘，岳丈家财大气粗，他自然舍不得丢了摇钱树的庇佑。

“房子你可劲儿装，哪儿不合适了随时告儿我，熟人一场，老交情呢。”宋思明缓过神来冲我笑的那叫一个人畜无害，端的一脸的正派纯良。“哟~那可就多谢啦。”扮猪吃老虎嘛，谁不会，抬眼勾唇，嫩生生的小脸儿上带出的笑甜美可爱，实打实的透出一派带点儿孩子气儿的娇憨，宋思明一时间看傻了眼，端着咖啡愣了愣。说不心动是骗鬼的。

一脸的娇憨媚态带着丝丝书卷气又裹了淡淡奶香味道，一派的天真烂漫不谙世事的样子，偏举动之间带一点点撒娇的情态又让人觉得满是被依恋被格外需要的感觉。他总算有点明悟当初倔强固执如贺祁为什么就死心塌地的要护着她，连走都要带了她……也不对，当初他们走到底是谁带谁照这个情形来看还真未必就同传言的一样…

看看时间，下午四点半。

看着对面微微发呆的宋思明，我伸手到他面前晃一晃。“小房东，没其他事儿我可就先走了呀~”我笑的轻巧，准备收拾了东西回家。“那我送你……”宋思明站起身来，小山一样的身形还颇有压迫感，“顺路。”我凝神盯着略微红了耳根的男人，粉嫩水润的唇瓣轻轻吐出一个“好”字，一时间，眼里的笑有些朦胧不明…


	3. 玉棠春 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 错落回首 是蝴蝶立于指尖  
光彩斑斓 迷乱了少年人的眼
> 
> 再见
> 
> 多少时光青葱  
在浮生掠影里跳一曲惊鸿

车到门口，寻个由头打发了心思绮丽的宋思明，晃晃悠悠的开门进屋。

屋子里淡淡奶香味的精油香薰柔柔顺顺的萦绕着，在这个夏日傍晚时分带着恰到好处的甜，舒缓惬意又不过分腻人。像把自己揉进了一团软软的云里。

新住处的装潢和之前截然不同，远离了繁复奢华的装饰，处处带着少女的清甜感，如同夏日里最好的时节。

千人千面，有那么一瞬间我是恍惚的，似乎自己也不能分清真容如何，可也只有一瞬。

冰镇过的梅子酒在薄薄的玻璃盏里轻轻地荡漾着，看着澄澈的液体，突然记起，在认识贺祁之前烟酒等等消遣玩乐自己是从来不沾的。时间比沙漏里的流沙消逝的都更快一些，现在说起诸般种种，自己居然也能品品个中妙处了。

放下贺祁那头不提。看着列表里的联系人，我挑了几位往日的老朋友发了条约时间出来玩儿的消息。倒也无需担心，毕竟两年前的贺祁对我结交的“穷酸”朋友总是不认可的，更没心思和他们交涉。现如今倒是方便了我避开她的追赶。

夕阳下山，昏沉夜色拢将上来。放下梅子酒盏，随手点了香薰蜡烛，烛影摇曳。起身的时候才发现自己似乎是贪了几口酒，已然微醺起来。准备醒醒酒然后舒舒服服泡个澡休息，手机消息的铃声恰好“叮咚——”的响了一声。

盛老板：【酒香乃知故人归。地址发我，明天请你尝尝我酿的桃花笑。】

读着消息，眼里便不自觉带了三分笑意。感叹这盛锦荣还真是一如往昔，对上我的时候总是一秒钟就变得温温柔柔，明晃晃的惯着，宠溺的没边儿。【盛老板辛苦~】，发送定位。

盛锦荣是戏曲名门盛家的大女儿，我二十二岁与她初相识，才知相见恨晚所言非虚。彼时，她二十七岁，出身书香门第，自幼扮老生唱念做打攒下的底子，不似一般姑娘家的骄蛮，倒是通身如玉公子般的谦逊沉稳气质。相逢便是满心欢喜。我性子明烈总有使不完的精力和鬼点子，她性情温和内敛机敏理性，两人相处起来格外互补。

只是后来种种遭逢错综复杂才渐渐的断了联系…思想间，忽然就对明日的重聚燃了许多的期待。

醒过酒，仪式感十足的泡一个柑橘香气的澡，护肤，然后麻利儿的爬上床休息。睡梦里似乎都是夏末的甜蜜温柔味道。

……

清隽的面颊带着温柔宠溺的笑意，葱白玉指上随意的拎着两只粗上釉色的圆肚陶瓶，两相映衬下瓶子带着朴拙的憨态可爱。伴着晴好天色，带着桃花笑的盛老板登门了。

“好久不见啊，卿卿。”字正腔圆声线清朗，秋光美景，再相见时的盛老板还是我记忆中的模样。“嗯，好久不见~”清透眸子里是明晃晃毫不遮掩的欢喜。人世纷纭，唯独对上她，我实在毫无防备…

……

两个人随意的坐在纯白色的长绒地毯上，背靠着沙发，浅酌着两坛好酒。长久以来压抑着的小情绪在桃花酒香绽放在舌尖、喉头的时候被尽数的勾起又在她温声的安慰里流云般缓缓消弭。小巧的雕花瓷胎阔口酒盏里，清亮的琥珀色酒液带着甜蜜的诱惑。酒液入口甘甜，余香悠长。盛老板酿酒的手艺越发精进了。

“你少喝点，酒虽甜后劲儿却足得很呢。”盛锦荣伸手想要把那捧着的小小酒杯拦下来，“你喝酒惯是上头的厉害。这酒还多的是，留着你往后慢慢喝。乖~”金丝眼镜后的墨色眸子带着温柔的流光，缠绵又撩人。“不要…，就想现在喝…”我何尝不知道自己的酒力，可是她这桃花笑实在好喝的很…

推挡间，盛老板的手指不小心戳在了酒盏里，白玉般的指节染了桃花酒的香，似乎，比杯子里的酒更加好吃……

“卿卿…？你……”，盛锦荣楞了下，看着小孩儿一口饮干了杯中酒随手把酒盅放在身前的茶几上，然后从斜倚靠着她肩膀品酒的姿势转为一手撑在柔软地毯一手扯过她沾了酒液的指尖，就那么慢慢凑到唇边…然后小巧粉嫩的舌尖溜出水光软嫩的唇瓣轻轻舔上了她的指尖……

“!”

身体瞬间绷了起来，每一个动作似乎都被慢放了，每一帧画面似乎都说不出的艳情勾人却又让人觉得单纯无比。对方香腮酡红，唇齿间桃花香气混着酒气堪堪醉人。酒意上头，俏生生的小模样儿带着一丝醉意，眼睛也泛起了朦胧雾气，眼神迷离，可偏生舔弄着她指尖的样子又格外认真。

缓了绷紧的身姿，却又渐渐地生出了逗弄小孩儿的心思。坏心眼的把两节手指探进那微张的小嘴里，炽热的口腔包裹着手指，她小心的逗弄着温软的舌尖，轻轻搅弄然后又缓缓地抽离。一丝津液来不及咽下，随着手指牵连出亮晶晶的水线。伸出另一只手，抬起染了醉意的小孩儿下巴，让那一双水汽缭绕的眸眼只看着自己，沾了透明津液的手指慢而诱惑性的把液体涂抹在了自己的唇上。盛锦荣的唇很薄但形状很美。那层透亮的液体覆在上面，让一双唇看起来相当的适合接吻。

我感觉似乎是有些醉了，被抬起下巴只是看着眼前人邀请意味的动作，头脑一时间竟没有反应过来。只是觉得，眼前的人真好看，那周身的气质让人心安又贪恋，还有…那张嘴巴看起来可真好亲啊…

盛锦荣就看着她的卿卿带着点小迷糊，被自己诱导主动张开怀抱。柔软的手臂环上脖颈，小手还不安分的摸上自己后脑修剪成寸的发梗，向上微微歪头，桃花般的粉嫩唇瓣轻轻地覆上她的唇，温柔又带着孩子气的吻着，或许，更像是贪吃的小兽在品味珍馐。小巧舌尖灵活的流连在她的唇畔，轻轻舔舐着，似乎格外贪恋那缕桃花酒气。

她调整姿势让小孩儿跨坐在身上，揽住怀里柔软娇小的身子，手扣住对方的头，迫使二人之间交换一个火热绵长又湿漉漉的吻。并不太费劲儿的撬开对方的唇舌，攻城略地。灵活的舌尖仔细的扫过唇齿间的每一处，勾勾缠缠，或攻或守，直把人吻得软了身子，眼尾微微泛红的卸了全身力气，只窝在她怀里小小的喘息。

她靠嗓子吃饭，素来辛辣刺激的食物都不在列，酿酒的手艺也不过是为了纵着怀里人的喜好才慢慢练出来的，今日也只是浅浅的尝了一小杯，自然还清醒的很。

“好吃吗？”语气里带了两分调笑，手一下下温柔的顺着小孩儿的发丝。

被吻得如坠云间，酒意微微散了几分，闻言从她怀里挣起身居高临下的静静看了她好一会儿。那人就笑意盈盈、温温润润的回望着，眼神之间只映满了身前人的影子再无其他。伸手取下她那副金丝眼镜，微微低头在她耳侧小声回句，“好吃的紧，我没尝够还想再尝一尝呢…盛哥哥~”往日恶作剧捉弄她的时候总是带着逗弄的喊她一句“盛哥哥”。眼下这情景，却又带了别的味道在其中……

“你这样说，我可就白日宣淫了。”对方也毫不示弱。


	4. 玉棠春 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们耽溺于火热的欲望 
> 
> 情人间耳鬓厮磨
> 
> 我还是愿意拥抱着你
> 
> 做你心里的温柔

夏日的清晨，舒爽的风从窗子里缓缓拂进来。上午十点钟的样子，阳光晴好，明晃晃的铺了满地光。昨日沁凉的梅子酒意才散去不久，现在就又染了一身浅浅的桃花香。我认认真真看了她好一会儿，忽而娇娇的笑了。撑着她身后的沙发站起来，赤脚走到窗子边把粉色的纱帘扯好，屋里的光线笼上朦胧而柔和的粉色。重工的蕾丝图案在米色流纹的地砖上投射下好看的阴影。

我重新回到她身边，回复到之前的姿势，捧起她的脸颊在唇边落下一颗小小的亲吻，“怕什么？不过是狐媚盛哥哥一人罢了~”。垂了眉眼，温柔细碎的吻从嘴唇爬到下巴蔓延上脖颈舔过锁骨又最终从颈侧攀上耳朵。盛哥哥的耳垂小巧圆润带着可爱，舌尖儿轻轻地滑过，小心翼翼的吮弄几下又慢慢延了耳廓缓缓地打圈儿。只几下，小巧的左耳已经被侍弄的红彤彤…

“你可想好了，今儿要是做起祸国的妖妃，我可不敢保证后果。”好听的嗓音带了些许的低沉混着难以捉摸的意味在耳边响起，感受到虚扶在腰际的手微微收了一点力道。“可我想盛哥哥了…”语气里带了小孩子闹小脾气的委屈，像是没拿到心爱的玩具。

盛锦荣一双墨色的眸子沉了沉，手上收了力气。

那双白嫩的小手向下解着她的衬衫扣子，几下便漏出小片如玉如脂的肌肤，还不及更多动作，盛锦荣已经把手探进人宽松的白色T恤下，匀称修长的手指滑过后背，灵巧的解了内衣的扣子，向怀里略微用力把眼前人抱了满怀。胸前四两肉失了包裹，在T恤上勾勒出自然的浑圆饱满形状。

她直接把头埋在一衣之隔的温柔乡里，隔着棉质的料子舔弄着小小的乳尖，感受着小小颗粒因着刺激逐渐变硬挺立。纯棉的衣料被口水洇出小片水渍，T恤下的手向上掠起，上衣褪下的同时顺势把怀中人的一双手臂剪到背后。

雪白的胸脯明晃晃的撞了满眼。沉甸甸的分量却浑圆挺翘的可爱，带了一点水意，被隔衣含弄过的茱萸红艳艳宛如雪地中一点相思，总有那么点欲说还休的味道。噙住乳首略带粗暴的玩弄着，不时抬眼看一下被迫挺起胸脯的人，眼神温柔又带着狩猎般的狡黠。看着对方在酒意和情欲的漩涡里沉沦，俏生生的圆脸儿泛起春情。盛锦荣心想，似乎眼前的人这么多年过去还是留了这样的模样，让她一如初见时的心动雀跃。

她既不是君子亦不是柳下惠，哪里有美人坐怀而不乱的道理呢？含着眼前红艳的乳首，舌尖配合牙齿轻轻地舔咬，空出的手抚弄着另一只乳房，让它在手中不断变化着形状。

“哈…嗯……”甜腻的呻吟小声的从怀里人水润粉嫩的唇瓣里漾出来。涟漪一般的荡漾在光影清透又暧昧的屋子里。撩拨人心。酥筋魅骨。终于懂得了那些戏词里唱的妖妃惑主，红颜祸国是何种情状。这样的佳人，谁会不愿意倾尽天下的博她一笑呢？到底万里江山不及她。

胸前被吮出星星点点的红痕，带着水光，泛着诱人的光泽。她松了缚着人的手，把人微微用力抵在了茶几上。雪白的肌肤裸露的舒展在眼前，满是邀请。骨节圆润的手轻轻缓缓的划过柔软紧致的肌肤，羽毛般的触碰引起对方小小的颤栗，呼吸间白润身体的线条越发漂亮。手向下伸进浅蓝的牛仔裤。紧身的面料包裹着挺翘的臀，缠绕着丰腴紧实的大腿。她解了裤口的扣子打开拉链，手指一路向下游走，隔着棉质内裤，抚弄上隐蔽的花园。

“啊…盛…盛哥哥…”，情欲的喘息渐渐地粗重，眼前美好又可爱的人被抚弄的面带情潮。白嫩的皮肤泛起浅淡的粉，几声娇羞难耐的呻吟压抑的出口。内裤浸润了湿滑的潮意，是情欲而诱惑的味道。

手指在腿间作弄着，隔了纯棉的布料摩擦着娇嫩花瓣，撩拨起渴望。我沉浸在那些动作和爱抚所创造的快感里，如同湍急山溪间一枚迭荡的叶子。

盛哥哥欺身靠近，亲吻落在皮肤上瞬间点燃四肢百骸。叫嚣着，干渴着，说着欲求，倾诉着喜欢。身体微微痉挛着，花液浸湿了衣料，是甜美而盛情的诱惑。我抚摸上盛景荣微微裸露出的细腻皮肤，一寸寸的触碰解了燥热情潮，却又引着人走向新的顶峰。

是化开了的甜，桃花醉浅浅的酒意交融在呼吸间，诱的人愈加缠绵。“盛哥哥，我想要更多…”，我小声的红着脸在她耳边倾吐渴望，不知饱足，一如当年。被话语激起渴望，眼神里染上莫名的光彩，灼灼逼人。若要形容大约只能是：抵死缠绵。

女孩间的快乐，总是单纯的美好的鲜活。我陷在白色地毯的浓密柔软里，肌肤滚烫，感受着彼此间无尽的吻和不知厌烦的抚摸…

“让我好好照顾你，我的卿卿…”特有的嗓音说着简单的话，直白坦率却硬是听得我红了耳尖。到底心底里十分喜欢的人，是没办法停止心动的吧？

桃花醉的清甜酒液汇成细流，缓缓倾下，穿过雪白山峰间幽暗的峡谷蜿蜒进一片平坦雪原，最终，汇成一片小小清波。她止了手，唇舌细密的亲吻流连着酒香四溢的肌肤，细致的品尝着桃花醉染了情香的甜。皮肤被刺激的麻痒，敏感的泛起细小的颗粒。

被拥抱着，私密处被灵巧的手温柔又狠厉的侍弄，交叠的身姿是逃不脱的网，我大口的喘息着，汹涌的快乐在剧烈起伏的胸膛里奔涌，欲望决堤，无可阻拦。我耽溺其中，是她温柔网中的猎物。

……

直到下午两点，这场重逢的盛宴才算是将将收歇。满室酒香带着情潮终章的味道，混合成旖旎艳丽的曲子。

身体的餍足让人昏沉，我枕着锦荣的手臂靠在她的怀里。温热的皮肤交叠，生出细微的汗水不觉腻烦只是满满的心安。


End file.
